


☃【丞坤】你是不是不爱我了

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】你是不是不爱我了

by：银鱼罐头

-

范丞丞是不想搞什么地下恋情的，在他的脑子里，谈恋爱就应该完完全全的占有。出道发布会第一天，他坐在台上就想去捞蔡徐坤的手，顺便拍案而起指着所有镜头宣布。

“我的人，想往上贴的都离远点！”

然而还没碰到人，就差点被蔡徐坤把大腿肉拧下来一块。

范丞丞泪眼汪汪盯着一旁的蔡徐坤，看他微笑着对记者们回答些早就准备好的冠冕堂皇的答案，满腹委屈。这一幕被粉们截成高清，贴上丞式忠犬四个大字。

-

“哥哥，我们就这么瞒下去吗？”我什么时候才能告诉别人，你已经是有家室的人了。范丞丞没有讲出来，他知道，蔡徐坤把梦想看得很重，比什么都重。

蔡徐坤被问得烦了，只是敷衍地搓搓范丞丞的脸。“现在还太早了，对你影响也不好。”

“你是不是不爱我了。”范丞丞一把就将蔡徐坤搂进怀里，磨磨蹭蹭贴在他耳边磨叽，自从脱离练习生出道以来，这句话从范丞丞口中出现的频率就越来越高。

“不爱了不爱了，我还不如养只狗狗。”蔡徐坤受不了这么大一个人撒娇，笑着拍拍范丞丞的背，在他耳后亲了一口。

范丞丞一听就炸了，抓着他胳膊把人推到墙上抵住，一脸严肃地盯着蔡徐坤的眼睛。当蔡徐坤以为他又要说什么黏糊糊的话时，范丞丞直接吻了上来。

“你…”所有声音都被咽进肚子里，蔡徐坤被范丞丞摁着胳膊一丝也动弹不得。范丞丞几乎是整个人贴了上去，湿热舌尖交缠，唇和唇相互辗转碾磨，一个吻装满了专注和执着，直把人亲的面红耳赤喘不上气，范丞丞才放过他。

蔡徐坤有些恼，抹了抹嘴角脸上绯红，语气也带了点不虞。“你突然干什么。”

“不能说不爱我，开玩笑也不能。”范丞丞沉默了会儿，撇了撇嘴微微低头，有些赌气的样子。

蔡徐坤抿着唇走上去，在范丞丞的腰间拍了拍。

“好。”

-

“吻戏？？”

“床戏？！”

“哥哥，你是不是不爱我了！！”

蔡徐坤满脸无奈听着范丞丞在耳边像个暴怒的怨妇似的大声嚷嚷，等他稍微冷静点后才开始出声安抚。“丞丞，我接下之前也没看过剧本的。”

蔡徐坤知道这孩子的占有欲有多难搞，思考了下措辞试探着问他。“只是借位，不会有什么触碰的，好吗？”

“不好！”范丞丞想也没想便一口回绝，蔡徐坤眼见一大坨向自己飞扑过来，赶紧伸手接住了这头正在爆发边缘的大型犬。

“哥哥只能上我的床。”范丞丞窝进蔡徐坤怀里开始讲胡话。“你的嘴只有我能亲，你的身体只有我能摸，你的……”

“闭嘴！”蔡徐坤听他越说越不像话了，连忙红着脸一掌拍过去。“剧本都接了我也没办法，那你说怎么办？”

“听我的？”范丞丞一听立马来了精神，坐直了身体两眼神采奕奕的。“想拍床戏的话，哥就先跟我来一场，怎么拍我们就怎么做，不然不让你去。”

“……”

“这都不答应吗，哥你是不是不爱我了？”

蔡徐坤觉得，他好像受骗了。

-

第二天当蔡徐坤揉着腰两腿发颤地到达剧组报道时，导演热情地把剧本递给他让他熟悉下剧情。

蔡徐坤翻着翻着觉得不对劲了。

“导演，不是说会有床戏的吗？”

“啊，这个。”导演搓着手笑的一脸明媚。“丞少昨天早上就打电话给我，把你亲热戏都删了，是我考虑不周，我懂的，懂的。”

“……”

蔡徐坤用力捏着剧本，表情有些狰狞，突然之间觉得腰更疼了。

“范。丞。丞。”

“你给我等着！”

END.


End file.
